The REAL Peter-assment
by YahooSounding
Summary: A rewrite of "Peter-assment". Angela, after noticing how sexy Peter looks without his glasses, decides to flirt with him, even promoting him to her personal secretary, in order to get him to have sex with her. Peter doesn't notice anything is wrong, but when it's brought up to Lois, she starts to get concerned. Will she be able to save Peter before losing her marriage?
1. Angela's Offer

Okay, with some ideas in mind, I decided to re-write a few Family Guy episodes, a few that weren't good in terms of standards... so, the first rewrite I'm going to do is 'Peter-assment'! Wonder how this will go? Well, beginning will mostly be the same... RIGHT up to Peter being at work... where we will start our story! Sit back and relax. And enjoy.

* * *

Inside his work office, Peter was busy relaxing and watching TV in his office... the TV he happened to smuggle into work. He gave a laugh and a chuckle as he kept walking. Now, what was unusual about Peter was that today, he wasn't wearing any glasses... mainly because during a little adventure involving wanting to become part of the paparazzi, Ollie Williams broke them, and until he could get them repaired, he had to wear contacts for a while. It was just one of those things that went and gone for Peter.

"Griffin!"

Peter yelped as he turned off the TV and hid it under the desk as he flashed an innocent smile as he saw his boss, a brown haired girl with a black shirt, brown open jacket, brown skirt and black high heels, walking in. Peter groaned as he knew it was his boss, Angela.

"Did you call the distributor about..." Angela started to say in her usual cold voice, but then she stopped as her eyes widened in shock. She was looking at Peter, as if examining him.

"What... what's the problem?" Peter asked in confusion, then yelped as he noticed the cord sticking out. Peter groaned. "Okay, look, I know it looks like I have a TV under the desk, but hear me out!"

"No, not that." Angela said in surprise. "There's... something different about you today..."

Angela then noted Peter's eyes as she gasped. "You're not wearing glasses?"

"Yeah, they got busted, and until they're repaired, I'm wearing contacts." Peter explained.

"...I can see your eyes and your eyelashes..." Angela said, starting to form a smile.

"Who cares? What gives?" Peter frowned, not understanding where Angela was going with this.

Angela, however, was still holding that lovesick smile as she kept staring into her eyes. "It's just... they're so beautiful..."

"Er... okay..." Peter said, getting a little uncomfortable.

Angela then coughed. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm staring. It's rude of me. You know, Griffin, maybe I've been a little... harsh on you."

"You've always been harsh to me." Peter said, raising an eyebrow. "In fact, you always favor Opie more than you do me."

"Hmmm... I guess I do do that at times, don't I? Well... that's going to change starting now." Angela smiled as she sat down. "Mr. Griffin, I want to get to know you a little more. Sure, you have beautiful eyes, but I want to actually see the person with those eyes."

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Whatever do you mean?"

Angela took a deep breath. "Mr. Griffin, I'd like to invite you over today for lunch... and I'd like to discuss your job with you... there's even a bit of a promotion in it for you."

That grabbed Peter's attention. "Promotion? You're willing to give me a promotion?"

"Come over for lunch later today... and then, maybe we'll talk." Angela said as she gave a flirtaesious wink. "Well, you keep doing what you're doing... don't worry about the distributors, I'll... get another employee to take care of that."

"Uh... does this mean you're okay with the TV?" Peter asked, pulling the TV out.

"Do whatever you want." Angela smiled. "Just know that you're free to do what you want... just remember... lunch today with me."

"Of course!" Peter smiled as he sat down. "You know, Angela, I am so relieved, I thought you were going to yell at me per usual."

Angela smiled and giggled. "See you at lunch."

As Angela left, Peter raised an eyebrow as he said, "Wow, Angela seems to be in a really good mood. Though I don't understand what's with the creepy eyes... it's like one of those paintings in museum..."

* * *

Peter was seen travelling a museum as he passed by a painting with huge sad eyes. As he kept moving, the pupils of the sad eyes started to follow Peter as he slowly stopped... then he turned around, the eyes went back to position. He stared suspiciously... then turned around as the pupils moved around again.

* * *

Later at lunch, Peter was carrying his own lunch as he spotted Angela on the table. She smiled as she waved over to him. He walked over as he sat down next to her.

"Griffin, I'm glad you decided to show up." Angela gave a smile as Peter pulled out his lunch and started to eat.

"Well, when you said there was going to be a promotion, hell, no way am I turning this baby down?" Peter said as he started to munch on his sandwich.

"Anyway, how's your family?" Angela smiled as she started to pose.

"Oh, they're... they're doing okay." Peter said.

"I see... your house?" Angela smiled.

"Oh... holding up quite nicely so far." Peter said.

"And uh..." Angela said as she took out the ribbon and bobby pin that was in her hair as she let it fall. "How's your wife?"

"She's... she's doing good. I mean, she can still be a bit of a witch when it comes to my choices, but we live through them..." Peter said, raising an eyebrow. "Er, you know, I noticed you let your hair down, Angela."

"Oh, so you've noticed. Do you like it?" Angela gave a wink.

"Well... I don't know... I guess I do." Peter shrugged.

Angela gave a smile as she giggled. "Mr. Griffin... I think you and me are going to work out just fine. Now... let's talk about your promotion, shall we?"

"I'm listening..." Peter said, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

First chapter of this is done. Hopefully, this manages to grab your attention... as this flirting relationship between Angela and Peter is about to commence! Give a read and a review!


	2. Argument Between Husband and Wife

And now, back to this story!

* * *

Later on that night, as the family was sitting down for dinner, Peter was giving a happy smile as Lois looked up and noticed. "Well, well, looks like somebody's in a good mood."

"Oh, I am. Angela actually promoted me!" Peter smiled.

Lois gave a smile. "Oh, that's wonderful, Peter!"

"Yeah, she decided to give me a promotion out of the blue. She said so far I've been doing a great job and she's looking for someone like me to help her." Peter explained. "So, I'm her personal secretary, whatever she wants, I do for her. And best of all, she lets me do whatever I want, just so long as she keeps in touch."

"Keeps in touch?" Lois raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, she said as part of the job, she wants to give me a very special touch... just so long as I'm good and meaty." Peter said, nonchalantly as Lois stared wide-eyed in horror. "I figured she was talking about pizza, so I just said yes."

"Pizza nothing! Peter, Angela isn't promoting you, she's trying to sexually harass you!" Lois frowned.

Peter stared in shock... then laughed. "What?"

"You heard me! Angela wants to feel you up and put you into her bed!" Lois argued.

"So?" Peter frowned. "Lois, a woman can't sexually harass a man."

"What? Yes they can!" Lois started to argue.

"No, they can't. Why would a woman sexually harass a man, it doesn't make sense! Lois, guys like being touched by women, it's not harassment if you like it." Peter frowned.

Lois shook her head. "Are you telling me that you PREFER to be sexually harassed by your own boss? You're not supposed to like it! Peter, this is serious!" Lois started... then her eyes widened. "Oh my God... you are NOT having an affair?"

"What? Lois, where the hell is this coming from? I'm not going out with Angela! I'm just helping her be her personal secretary!" Peter explained. "Besides, you talk about me cheating on you, how about all the times you tried to cheat on me, huh?"

Lois could do nothing but stutter a bit... before shaking her head, "That's completely different, Peter! If you know what's good for you, you march right up to Angela and turn down that promotion!"

Peter rolled his eyes. "You're just jealous."

Lois gave Peter an evil glare before everyone blinked as Meg took a deep breath.

"We don't want to hear it, Meg!"

Meg decided to keep her mouth shut.

* * *

A little later that night, Peter was sitting down in front of the TV as Lois's words were in his thoughts. He couldn't believe it to be possible. A woman, sexually harassing a man? It was unheard of! Nothing like that ever happened... now a man sexually harassing a woman, that made sense!

Peter just shook his head as he turned off the TV and went upstairs. Maybe he'll have more time to think in the morning.

* * *

The next day, at work, Peter came in, wearing his usual outfit as he brought in a bag and went up to Angela's office. He knocked on the door. "Angela? Are you in?"

"Just a moment!" Angela's voice was heard out, but rather than the stricter voice he was used to, he heard something a little sweet in the voice. It was then the doorknob jiggled as the door opened, Angela's face peeked out. "Ah, Griffin. You came a little early."

"Yeah, I got the costumes, like you requested and..." Peter started before his eyes widened as Angela opened the door fully. He noticed Angela's clothes were a little more opened as she was wearing a white blouse that revealed a bit of her cleavage, her hair was down and her skirt looked more tighter than usual. "Uh... wow. Angela, you look..."

"Different?" Angela gave a giggle. "I'm glad you noticed, Griffin. I felt a nice change of clothes would be good for the workplace, just for a while. Anyway, let me see tho-"

Angela then yelped as she tripped, falling straight on Peter as Peter yelped, being toppled down. Angela then moved up a bit as Peter's nose was literally between her breasts. "Oh, clumsy me, I'm sorry, Griffin. It's these new heels, I'm not quite used to wearing them yet."

Peter, not used to this feeling, looked down as he literally noticed his nose in Angela's breasts as Angela jiggled them a bit. Peter then said, "That's all right, I know heels aren't quite the best... I've been known to wear them once."

Angela smiled at Peter as she remained in her position, with Peter's nose in between her breasts, before Peter stated, "Er, can you get up, please?"

"OH! Sorry." Angela said as she got up and started brushing herself. She then picked up the bag of costumes Peter dropped as she looked them over. "Yep, those are the right costumes."

"Now, what did you need them for anyway?" Peter asked. "I mean, out of curiosity. Is it part of the new secretary job?"

"Er... you might say that." Angela blushed. "You see, as part of your job, it's customary that once an hour, I like to play dress-up."

"Dress-up?" Peter said in excitement. "I've always been good at that game!"

Angela giggled. "Well then, you'll love this version even more! Think of it as a little... game between the two of us, okay?"

Peter nodded as he picked up the bag. "Oh, can we do it right now?"

"Of course. We have time before the main shift." Angela said as she walked off. "You dress up in your costume, and I'll dress up in mine. Let me know when you're ready!"

Peter just nodded in excitement as Angela left. This was going to be the best job in the world!

* * *

Second chapter is complete! Hope you liked it! PM or review if you come up with ideas!


End file.
